Returning to You, my InuYasha
by Oo InuHanyou oO
Summary: InuYasha hurts Kagome's feelings and runs back to her time. InuYasha tries to apologize, she does not accept and says she needs to move on. Will Kagome be able to live without InuYasha? Will she Marry Hojo instead? story is better


Tears streamed by the dozens down her fair cheeks as the young betrothed girl darted up the 'Higurashi Shrine' steps in a mad rush. Each step she took seemed to weigh Kagome down as her long drenched wedding gown seemed to be doing. At reaching about half way, she bent down and threw off her white high-heels which had tiny jewels which glittered in the tear drops of the skies. Barefoot, she continued to scamper upwards, pursuing her target. After reaching the final stone step, she pushed her soggy black bangs out from her brown tear glazed eyes and stared at her target, the well house. With rain water dripping from it's old wooden roof, and old paint chipping from the sides, she tried anxiously to pull back the doors but realized that they were locked. She frowned and muttered some cuss words to herself, remembering that it was actually her who put the locks on in order to keep herself out. And now, she was breaking her own boundaries and threatening to re-enter the passage to the era she tried to discard of in her mind. She started to shake the doors viciously in an act of frustration but soon came to her senses and made a sprint for her house. Sadly, things were not playing out as easily in her mind as they were before compared to now. As she rambled up the carpet covered steps, she could hear the low rumbling of the thunder from outside her house. It was almost if it was encouraging her to run quicker, at least in her own mind it did. She needed some form of conscious to constantly remind her of her task.

She tumbled into her bedroom and began to crawl over to her bed. She gazed longingly at her comforting bed and yearned for it's feel. Her fluffy pillow with the rose satin covering called to her as she wanted to rest her heavy head upon it. It had been a long agonizing morning for her, and a wasted one at that. She had spent the past few months preparing for this festive event, only to have her thoughts bite her in the butt to remind her of that special half demon she came to love. She got down on her hands and knees and glanced underneath her bed which was pitch black to her view. She pushed her arm under and started to feel around with her clammy wet hand. Finally, she grasped what she was looking for. She backed up with the arrow in her hand and gazed at the sharpened tip. She nodded to herself in satisfaction then followed the wet trail she left in her house back down her stairs and out to the well house.

The rain continued to pour down as she held tightly onto the arrow and brought it forward to the lock in an effort to break it. After numerous tries, it finally broke and Kagome impatiently pulled back the old door. All was so still as she stepped down the few wooden steps and stood in front of the well. The loud, yet, calm patting of the rain droplets hitting the outside of the shack accompanied the thoughts that lingered in her mind. She sniffled a bit as she peered over the edge into darkness. She fingered the glowing pink jewel which hung around her neck in deep thought as she tried to decided whether or not to go through with her plan and jump down the well. She finally summoned up the courage to jump down into the portal and watched as the blue aura surrounded her body as she traveled back to the feudal era she left behind long ago. Even though what happened a while back should have remained blurry after she left, oppositely it remained clear to her mind and constantly reminded her every day of what she had chosen to give up...

"- - and that's how engagement happens in my time!" Kagome finished explaining to her friends as she raised a finger in triumph of her perfect explanation. Sango smiled at the vision she had created in her mind of Kagome's explanation into her own interpretation. Sango glared back at the monk, though, when he came to her side and knelt before her while taking her delicate hand and cupped it between his own. She was quite confused at first then turned unamused as he revealed a thick piece of grass rolled into the shape of a ring.

"Sango...will you marry me?" he asked with shine to his entrancing blue eyes. She couldn't help but let her cheeks turn crimson. Kagome grinned and let a small chuckle escape her lips at his gesture. She curiously looked over to InuYasha who continued to scarf down the fish he had caught and cooked, not even taking Kagome's words into consideration. It had only been few days after the jewel had been completed and Naraku defeated and InuYasha hadn't said a word about Kagome leaving for good. But of course, neither had she, so the feeling of awkwardness was mutual. InuYasha had chosen not to use the jewel, thankfully, for his own and everyone else's safety. Kagome was glad and amazed that his stubbornest had not inflicted on this decision he had made of not using the jewel. Lady Kaede had also taken Kagome's situation into consideration and knew that she would want to continue to visit the feudal times to visit her friends so she presented Kagome as the rightful protector of the Shikon Jewel. Especially since she was the reincarnation of the former protector so it was only right. Although Kagome was enthused with her being able to travel back to the world she had stumbled upon, she was still confused about InuYasha and his feelings. Kikyou hadn't appeared for quite a while now, but Kagome could tell from the half demon's actions that he was lost without her. Kagome was finding it especially hard now that the jewel was completed to cope with InuYasha's feelings towards the dead priestess.

Kagome's lost gaze was turned to an inquisitive glare towards InuYasha as he exclaimed through a mouth full,  
"I think it's stupid,"

Miroku sat down normally and grabbed the bag of chips from Kagome's yellow back-pack and started to munch away as Kagome asked him what he meant. InuYasha took a huge gulp as he rid of all the food in his mouth and continued as he smacked his lips,

"The way you propose,"

Kagome let out a small grunt at his lack of romance as Sango replied to his remark,

"That's a shame you feel like that, InuYasha. I thought it's kinda sweet...I bet every girl would want a romantic proposal like that...right, Kagome?"

She smirked and Kagome's cheeks turned red at what Sango was implying to InuYasha for Kagome's sake. InuYasha arched a brow and was about to ask what Sango meant, but the bag of potato chips was thrown at his face before he could even let one word past his canine teeth. Miroku frowned and yelled at Kagome for throwing the tasty 'ninja' food at InuYasha before he could even have another bite. Sango giggled under her breath at what had happened while Kagome leaned over and grabbed her white zip down sweater and slipped it on as she made her way for the exit.

"Where are you going, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked her close friend who was more like a sister to her. Kagome glanced over her shoulder and replied that she was going to go for a walk. After taking one step out into the outdoors she automatically wanted to go back into the warm comfort of the hut the rest were dwelling in. But she hugged her body, and decided to deal with the cold winter frost in the air and made her way towards 'InuYasha's Forest'. She continued to stroll through the forest named after the half demon she was in love with, with every bit of grace praising her steps. She could feel a touch of heat in her calves from her thick school girl socks which she insisted to wear even though she had finished her schooling a while ago, but found her thighs frozen and red from the coldness but she continued on, trying not to worry about the chill.

After a long walk, she finally came to her most familiar surrounding, the sacred tree which InuYasha was pinned to long ago. As she stood, looking up to the scar on the tree, she could feel light snow flakes start to dance and sway gracefully all around her and the tree.

"Oh, InuYasha," She uttered with gladness but with no cause. She had thought to herself many of times before of what might have come of her life if she had not stumbled incidently across the particular time era and unleashed him from the seal placed on him. She glanced down to her feet to see the snow slowly but surely start to build over the cold soil.

"Kikyooo!" A shrill scream rang throughout the forest making Kagome jump in fright. Again, the voice echoed throughout, and Kagome couldn't help but follow the scream to satisfy her curiosity. She slowed down to a stop and peered over a tree branch to see InuYasha kneeling down with tears rolling down his cheeks from his honey colored demon eyes. Kagome knew she should have left him alone but she couldn't stand seeing him like such a wreck. She slowly made her way towards him and cooed his name,

"InuYasha?"

He wiped his crystal tears on his haori and glanced up to her with a gloomy look She slowly closed her gasping lips together and knelt down in front of him.

"InuYasha...what's wrong?" she asked cautiously, not knowing how he would react towards her curiosity. With his gaze still casted down to the ground he replied,

"She's gone...forever,"

Kagome frowned. Any cold hearted person would be jumping up and down full of joy, but not Kagome. She loved InuYasha, yes, but she still couldn't help but feel remorse for his loss. She respected Kikyou and felt pity on her ever since she was brought back from the dead. Kagome softly placed a hand on InuYasha's shoulder and told him she was so sorry. He stopped sobbing immediately and stood while shrugging her hand off his shoulder.

"InuYasha?" She asked confused and hurt with his glares. She stood as well as he spat,

"You should have never came here,"

Kagome exhaled in disbelief and asked him what in the world he was saying to which he continued to spit his reply,

"You should have never came here! You should have stayed in your own time! I betrayed Kikyo when I met you...it's all your fault,"

His hurtful words cut her like a dagger. She couldn't believe he could say such things to her. She wouldn't be pushed around, though, she was a strong girl and stood up for herself,

"Excuse me? If it wasn't for me you'd still be pinned and don't you dare tell me that her death is my fault because it wasn't you immature jerk!"

He exhaled furiously and screamed back,

"Leave! Don't you ever come back to this time ever again! Go back home...you're not wanted,"

He reached up to his neck and ripped off the heart shaped locket she had given him and threw it on the ground. She gasped and caught her breath as she wept silent tears. His hard gaze started to soften as he realized he was taking Kikyou's death all out on poor Kagome who had done nothing except try to comfort him.

"I hate you! I wish I had never come here! OSUWARI!" She screamed as her words burned through his heart. He fell to the ground with his face dug in the cold snow. As he tried to get up, she walked over to him and grabbed onto the beaded necklace and yanked it off of his neck.

"There!" She started to scream in hate, "Now your free of me! Good-bye you animal!"

She ran off towards the well with her tears blurring her vision. She let out sobs as she continued to make her way for the well in hopes that he was not following her. As she encountered the enchanted portal, her wrist was grabbed and she was jolted backwards.

"Get away from me!" Kagome screamed as the half demon held onto her wrist tightly while letting heart felt apologies drip with regret from his mouth . She gave him a good hard slap across the face and jumped inside the well the moment his grasp loosened. As she travel through time, she left behind an era which she could never come to again.

***

Kagome sat at her desk tapping her foot on the floor and looking through the window in deep thought. It had been a week since she had left the half demon and hadn't left the house or her room for that matter since she was tormented by the half demon's words.

'Leave! Don't you ever come back to this time ever again! Go back home...you're not wanted,'

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she was reminded of his cold heartless words. She was pulled back to reality when her mother silently ambled into her room with a caring smile on her face that only a mother can shape as she called her daughter's name. Kagome sniffled a bit as she wiped away her tears. She turned on her chair towards her mother with a fake smile cracking her depressed features. Kagome's mother wiped her hands on her white apron and made her way over to her daughter and asked her if she wanted to accompany her on a walk. Kagome's glazed eyes darted to the floor as she refused to leave her room.

"Honey, you have to leave this house eventually,"

She ignored her mother's words entirely as she got up and collapsed on her bed with her face to the wall side. Her mother frowned and quickly changed the subject before her daughter decided to cry herself to sleep,

"Hojo called. He wants you to call him back later...I think he wants to see you,"

She lowered her head sadly when she received no reply from her child. She decided to leave the room when she figured Kagome had fallen asleep and shut the door behind her.

After she left, Kagome turned on her back and frowned to herself. She could hear the muffled voices coming from the TV downstairs but was concentrated on the ticking her clock made to pass the time and so that she wouldn't think of what happened on that day. She suddenly heard a small tapping at her window. She sat up and ambled over to her window to see InuYasha crouched behind the glass. She was surprised at first but when she gazed into his eyes she only remembered the hate built up in them when he told her he never wanted to see her again. She felt obligated to open her window and let him in, since she knew he wouldn't leave until she did. She backed up and he jumped inside.

"What do you want?" She asked angry that he returned. He sighed and replied,

"I'm sorry,"

She scoffed at his words and asked him what kind of a fool he took her for. A part of her still loved him, but she couldn't stand being heartbroken once more. She knew he still loved Kikyou even if she was dead and she couldn't go on like that. He let a small growl rumble in his throat and he exclaimed,

"I want you to come back! I said I'm sorry now can you please just come?"

She chuckled in spite of herself and replied with a hint of anger,

"You don't understand, do you InuYasha? I can't forgive you for what happened. And I can't go on anymore with you still in love with Kikyo, I'm even surprised I pushed myself to put up with it because of how much I loved you...but now, it' done. I can't be toyed with any longer...now go back to your own time and don't come back,"

He couldn't believe what she was saying. In fact, she couldn't even believe what she was saying. She sadly came up to him and took his hand, giving it a light squeeze and replied,

"My heart was ripped in two, now I need to move on to make it whole again,"

She let go and watched as he was on the verge of tears. He hopped out the window while staring back at her for a brief moment, waiting for her to cry and tell him that she loved him and he would take her back to the feudal era where they would live together. But of course, no tears, only subtle goodbyes. As soon as he left, Kagome's knees gave in and she fell to the ground with tears flowing from her eyes. She winced in pain at how much it hurt to let him go.

"Hojo!" Kagome exclaimed with a hint of playfulness to her voice as Hojo revealed a dozen white roses to her. His star studded smile made her laugh out of joy as she took the roses and pecked him with a small kiss on the lips. She walked inside her apartment and delicately placed the flowers on the glass dining room table as she walked over to the kitchen while grabbing her glass vase in the process. With her high heels clicking away on the tainted peach tiles, she filled up the vase and carefully placed the flowers inside.

"There. They're beautiful, Hojo, thank you!" She exclaimed as he took her by the hand. As she gazed deeply into his glistening blue orbs, his eyebrows lifted in remembrance as he pulled out an apple and placed it in the palm of her hand.

"An apple a day, keeps the doctor away," he recited playfully. She smirked and replied,

"And why would I want to keep you away?" he chuckled and kissed her lovingly on the lips. As he closed his eyes as he kissed her, her's flickered and wandered around the room nervously. She broke the kiss suddenly and said,

"Uh...I have to go to the bathroom. Just wait for me in the car, ok?" Kagome then quickly rushed into the bathroom leaving Hojo with a confused grin. Kagome leaned over the sink with her head hanging as she muttered to herself,

"This can't be happening again. Come on...I'm very much in love with Hojo. There is no reason for me to think about him. That's in the past. It's over,"

Ever since the day InuYasha returned but was banned from her era, Kagome had given up moping around and decided to call Hojo. Well, one thing led to another, and they ended up in a relationship. Kagome had decided to move on and move out and into an expensive apartment of her own. Although she let go of the half demon and his world, she still found herself constantly having dreams of him. After months went by, though, she finally stopped having these dreams and started focusing on her new life. Now that she had been seeing Hojo for quite a long time now, she was beginning to have uncontrollable flashbacks of InuYasha.

Kagome groaned and reached for her lipstick and smothered it on her lips in frustration. She froze when she realized what might be causing the flashbacks. She bolted out from the bathroom and ran for her bedroom. The room was lit with an golden tint from the sunset that continued to be devoured by night. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out her second drawer and took out the rosary beads she had taken with her to her own time. She backed up and sat at the corner of her bed as she softly ran her fingers over one of the shiny purple beads. She smirked at the memories she had of 'sitting' him but shook her head trying to get rid of the flashbacks.

"It's time for me to give him up," She announced to herself. She pulled back the sliding door to her balcony and made her way over to the edge and held the rosary out over the balcony ledge. She wanted to let go so badly, but she couldn't. She growled and brought the rosary to her heart while trying to fight back tears. This was all she had left of him and although her mind was sure of letting him go, her pure heart wasn't. She strolled back into her room and threw the rosary carelessly and hopelessly on her bed as she made her way out from the room and wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

"You look beautiful tonight," Hojo complimented to Kagome who was entranced with her thoughts as she softly rubbed her wine glass. Her eyes were quickly fixed on his as she smiled and thanked him. She wore her hair high up with stray pieces and her bangs falling down with a diamond bracelet on her right wrist. She wore a black halter top dress with black high heels which bore her feet and french pedicure toes.

"You know I've always wanted to ask you something," Hojo started to say in an effort to make conversation, "Where did you get that necklace? It's very beautiful. Kind of looks like that Shikon thing your grand father used to tell me about,"

Kagome took hold of the jewel that was strung around her neck by a silver necklace and replied,

"I've always had it. Surprisingly, it broke once but it was put back together,"

She couldn't help but laugh to herself on her little secret she had just revealed that he would think nothing of. She quickly changed the subject before he could ask any more questions regarding her past,

"This is a lovely restaurant, Hojo. Why the special occasion?"

He smirked and replied,

"Because..." He stood up and Kagome watched as he bent down in front of her on one knee with diamond ring between his thumb and index finger. She could feel the other people in the restaurant staring at the pair as he asked,

"Kagome, will you marry me?"

She smiled and covered her mouth in disbelief as she was about to utter 'yes'. But before she could even say anything, a flashback of InuYasha clouded her mind. She gasped but shrugged off the vision and replied,

"Yes, Hojo, I will marry you,"

His wondering blue eyes to her hesitation faded into beaming eyes as he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her in front of everyone. As Kagome kissed him, it was as if she was underneath freezing cold water and she could hear the faint voice of InuYasha calling her back to him as the imaginative water tried to nudge her out of the promise she had just made.

***

Kagome sat in her old room glaring off into morning light with everything silent. Her hair was dun up in a white jeweled ponytail wrapped around with her hair twirled and curled with beauty for the special day. Her bangs hanging down, and her makeup all done, she sat in her white wedding dress. It was a boat-neck gown with silk for the bodice that fit around the curves of her breasts and waist. And from her waist down, the rest of her dress was puffy and made of silk which stopped at her ankles. Kagome's stare wandered over to her desk where the rosary was laying with the morning beams shining upon the necklace. She reached over and took hold of the rosary and wrapped it around her wrist.

"Kagome?" Ms. Higurashi asked calmly but with curiosity to why her daughter was sitting in her old room when she should be getting into the sleek black limo to make her way to her own outdoor wedding. Kagome didn't flinch. She just continued to let her thoughts accompany her as she waited for the opportune moment to leave. Kagome's mother gracefully rested on the edge of Kagome's bed as she asked,

"What's wrong, honey?"

Kagome didn't reply right away but soon turned to her mother with wondering eyes. Kagome looked deeply into her daughter's eyes and watched as depressed feelings lingered in her big brown orbs. She turned her gaze to the ground then back up to her daughter as she advised,

"Look, Kagome, I understand what you're feeling and I want you to know that you should do whatever is in your heart,"

Kagome chuckled in worry and replied with depression,

"I can't go back...I don't love him anymore,"

Ms. Higurashi frowned and asked her daughter who she was trying to fool. Kagome glared down at the her wrist where she wrapped the beads around with puddles of tears curved around her eyes. She stood and left the room leaving her mother dumb-struck with her decision. After Kagome had left, she pulled out a picture of InuYasha and Kagome from her pocket the her daughter had given her long ago and smiled. Her thoughts on Hojo were nothing less then spectacular, she thought he would be a great husband for her child. But she knew that the half demon was who Kagome was truly meant to be with. She silently put the picture back in her dress pocket and followed her daughter outside to the limo.

***

Kagome leaned against the gazebo post with confusion of which path to take. It was either the man she loved, or the half demon she truly had fallen in love with. She shoved these thoughts to the back of her mind as she heard the organ start to play the bridal anthem. She exhaled sharply and muttered,

"This is it...I have about a minute to figure out what I'm going to do,"

She scurried over to the aisle and began to walk down. Her eyes traveled back and forth to each pair of eyes glistening at her sight in pure fright. It was like a tug of war fight in her mind, Hojo versus InuYasha.. She glanced up to see Hojo eyeing her beautiful sight and cringed at the decision she was about to make that she feared might become a mistake. She came to his side and took him by the hands as soon as the music stopped.

"Hojo...I-," She paused for a moment to look back to her mother who was smiling at the right choice she knew her daughter was going to make. Kagome glared down to her wrist at the rosary beads then back up to Hojo and continued,

"Hojo...I can't marry you,"

Hojo was shocked at first but his blue eyes softened as he whispered,

"I had a feeling you were in love with someone else,"

Kagome tried to speak as a tear rolled free from her own eye but he put a finger to her lips and continued,

"And I know you want to be with him. I'll always love you, Kagome, but your place is not with me,"

She smiled and stroked his cheek as he smirked weakly to her compassion. She leaned in and pecked him softly on the cheek while whispering 'thank you' in his ear. He dipped in to hug her then broke off quickly.

Not knowing what to do next, Hojo guided her by nudging his head to the end of the aisle where she could run to find her true love. She smiled and nodded then tossed the flowers to the ground and ran for the well house. As she ran, it started to rain cold droplets down on the young girl...

Kagome's eyes flickered as she gazed up out of the well to find it raining in the feudal era as well. She frowned and grabbed onto the vines which crept down into the old well and pulled herself up and out. She collapsed for a moment at the non-stop running she was doing and inhaled deeply. The feudal era looked the same. The scent of the outdoors in the era was still the same as well. As if nothing had changed at all since she last left which was many months ago, close to a year. Too tired to move any of her limbs, Kagome cried out for the half demon.

"InuYasha!" She continued to scream for him. She finally decided to get up and find the 'Tree of Ages'. She finally came to it but no InuYasha to be seen. She relaxed her shoulders sadly as her perambulation took her to the base of the tree. The pouring liquid that came from the heavens started to clear as the clouds dispersed, revealing the beaming rays of sunlight.

"Kagome," A voice bellowed from behind the reincarnated woman. She slowly spun on her muddy wet heel only to see the man she was searching for.

"InuYasha," She managed to whisper as she threatened herself to take a step towards him. She stopped though, in order to explain her return. She unwrapped the rosary from her wrist and held it in her grasp. She hesitated for a moment then held out her closed fist with the rosary placed in and around and stated in a soft quivering voice,

"I couldn't forget about you,"

He grinned and held out the locket she had given him and replied,

"Neither could I,"

The tears she had fought back for so long broke free and trailed down her cheeks as she smiled in happiness and rushed into his embrace.

"I'm sorry, so sorry," She apologized to him while burying her face in his fire rat kimono. He held her close and told her that he was the one who should be sorry, not her. She sniffled a bit and backed up as she placed the rosary around his neck.

"Hey!" He laughed playfully, "Did I really want that thing back?"

She chuckled under her breath, still upset with her decision to leave him so long ago. He leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers as he whispered,

"Don't be sad. I have something for you,"

She grinned and asked him what he was talking about. He smiled and placed the locket in her hand and told her to open it. She smirked to him before she opened the locket to be caught off guard. Inside, was a ring that was completely made of diamonds and other glittering jewels.

"In-InuYasha?" She uttered as she gazed at the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

"After I came back from your time, I decided that I would wait forever until you came back to me. Whether it have been in life or death. So I traveled all over looking for the most beautiful rocks and stuff so that I could make this ring for you and so that..."

He trailed off as he bent down on one knee while asking,

"Kagome...I love you so much. And I'm so sorry for ever hurting you...would you marry me?"

Kagome's eyes widened at his proposal then sparkled as she looked into his eyes.

"Of course I will, InuYasha,"

She placed the ring on her finger then wrapped her arms around his neck and they both shared a affectionate kiss. Clearly, it was true; their true love could reach each other across time.

"So you were paying attention when I told you about engagement, huh?" Kagome smirked as she continued to keep her arms around his neck.

"It's stupid...but I'd thought you might like it," He smirked back. She grinned mischievously and backed up away from him.

"Kagome..." He called with concern.

"Osuwari," she let the words bark out playfully past her pink lips. The rosary pulled him down to the ground face first.

"Wench," He muttered through the dirt.

"Now there's the InuYasha that I know," She laughed as she bent down and turned him over on his back. He smirked again and pulled her down to the ground into a deep kiss. Which soon lead to their laughter echoing through the forest.


End file.
